


splendid display

by kurgaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clothing Kink, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: “Oh,” Kakashi says, and Gai’s heard many iterations of that word. He thinks he likes this one: surprised but high-spirited and keen. “Is this a kink? This is a kink, isn’t it? I’m fine with that. Are you at least taking my trousers off?”panoply:noun• a splendid display.historical/literary• a complete suit of armour.





	splendid display

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Hope ya'll like clothing kink, light bondage, edging, and Kakashi being really fucking happy, 'cause that's what you're getting.

“At this rate, we’ll need proper restraints,” Kakashi says as he twists his wrists together. This isn’t the first time he’s made such a comment – be that in this specific context or elsewhere – but Gai’s forehead-protector has always served this purpose well. Kakashi certainly doesn’t look like he _minds_ the bright red fabric, but he does often complain that the metal plate in the centre detracts from the _atmosphere_. Gai just hums and tests the binding with a quick tug; Kakashi never complains about the atmosphere _during_ these particular bouts of love-making (“ _please_ don’t call it that”) so the commentary is redundant. It’s also true that Kakashi babbles when embarrassed, which is probably happening here. It’s sweet, and nonsensical, and unlike almost every other emotion that Kakashi experiences, easy to spot.

Gai runs his thumb across the metal plate of the forehead-protector. He, for one, _likes_ seeing something so personal, so treasured, repurposed in such a way. They’ve used Kakashi’s forehead-protector in the past but it’s yet to rouse the same spark of desire in Gai – the same burn of _satisfaction_. It’s silly, but he’s used to feeling silly with Kakashi – he enjoys _being_ silly with Kakashi. That he _likes_ seeing Kakashi bound is less silly than other things they’ve gotten up to, and they’ve gotten up to a lot over the years. Smiling, Gai hooks a finger around the bindings and pulls Kakashi closer. They’re already tangled together, Kakashi’s thighs pressed between Gai’s, but now Kakashi rises up off the bed as beckoned, and Gai takes his wrists, his mouth, and his groan.

“How are you going to get my shirt off like this?” Kakashi asks, knocking their foreheads together.

Gai kisses him once, twice more, hardly taking the time to breathe. Then he presses his lips into Kakashi’s jaw and down his neck, kissing his flushed skin and the creases of his mask gathered at his collar. Kakashi tips his head back and wiggles his fingers in the restraints; Gai squeezes his wrists to still him, and Kakashi stills.

“It would be a challenge,” Gai agrees, considering it. Kakashi’s still wearing his jōnin blues and mesh vest; Gai could tear the shirt, most definitely, but mesh armour is stubborn. In almost every circumstance, he’s glad that Kakashi wears it, and today is no exception. “But not one I’m pursuing today.”

“ _Ah_ \- You’re not?” Kakashi’s forehead creases in confusion. He taps his hands against Gai’s chest as though to ask, _then why am I tied up?_

Gai’s confidence falters for a second, but he lifts Kakashi’s hands to his mouth and kisses the back of his knuckles to hide it. “I thought perhaps you could keep your clothes on –”

“ _Oh_ ,” Kakashi says, and Gai’s heard many iterations of that word. He thinks he likes this one: surprised but high-spirited and keen. “Is this a kink? This is a kink, isn’t it? I’m fine with that. Are you at least taking my trousers off?”

Gai _had_ been planning to but now the thought of a challenge is in his head. A half-clothed Kakashi will be nice – will be _very nice_ – but perhaps it’s a little too easy. Plus, there’s something quite erotic about a nearly-entirely-clothed Kakashi tied up in his bed. Gai swore to himself that he’d never have _a thing_ for the mask, and it seems that in his efforts not to sexualise it, his dick has decided that the rest of Kakashi’s clothes are fair game.

“Maybe,” Gai says, unsure of how much of this he wants to admit. They’ve discussed, tried, enjoyed, and even not enjoyed various kinks in the more recent years of their relationship, but Kakashi’s mask (and face, or lack thereof) is a subject that Gai will forever remain tight-lipped about.

“ _Maybe_?” Kakashi cries – and it’s almost insulted. “ _Gai_.”

“Perhaps just as far as I need to –”

“Wow, this really _is_ a kink,” Kakashi says, laughing as Gai shoves him down to the bed. The metal of the forehead-protector glints under the ceiling light. He lays his hands above his head just where Gai likes them, the bonds straining but holding firm. “It’s fine, really. I guess you don’t love me for my body –”

“I _do_ love –”

“– I’m flattered. I’m _flattered_ Gai, don’t make that face. Jeez.” Kakashi’s knees bump Gai’s back as he tries to move up the bed. He ends up just wriggling in place, trapped between Gai’s thighs. He certainly doesn’t seem _put out_ by this, a red flush darkening his cheeks. “All right, all right, are we – you know – gonna sex?”

Gai’s Esteemed Rival is a genius in _some_ universe.

“Yes, we’re going to sex,” Gai agrees, loving him dearly. He begins the laborious process of stripping out of his jumpsuit, starting with the leg-warmers and then shucking out of the sleeves, and he glances over just in time to catch Kakashi’s face twisting.

“Ugh, it doesn’t sound sexy when you say it.”

Gai lobs a leg-warmer at him and loves him just a little bit more. Kakashi kicks him in retaliation and the de-clothing derails into a wrestling match, the long sleeves of Gai’s jumpsuit _fwhipping_ about like a pair of deflated octopus’ arms. Being underneath and bound leaves Kakashi at a disadvantage, but he fights admirably to avoid Gai’s grasp, laughing and flailing like a long, floppy cat. It’s a reasonably tame bout, all things considered, but Gai’s heart is thumping by the time he pins Kakashi on his stomach. The jumpsuit fought well, but Gai throws it to the floor. Kakashi grumbles into the pillow but can’t maintain the pretence, laughing and gasping and then turning his face to find the air to breathe.

Gai kisses his neck and then peels down his shirt to kiss his shoulder. The one downside of wanting Kakashi clothed is that he’s _clothed_ , but there are enough positives to balance it out. One of them is the way his shirt gathers as Gai pushes it up, and another is the sound of his mesh vest clinking underneath. Gai slips a hand beneath the woven metal and into the dip of Kakashi’s back. Kakashi shivers and struggles for purchase against the flat, wooden headboard, which is something else Gai likes about tying him up here.

Still, it’s not all about him. He unmounts from Kakashi’s thighs and then off the bed entirely, although he keeps his hand tucked under Kakashi’s vest until the last possible moment. “Are you comfortable?” he asks, kissing Kakashi’s cheek. “I’d like to have you like this.”

Kakashi hums. He _sounds_ comfortable. “Another pillow?”

A pillow Gai can do. There’s a set of cupboards built into one wall of his room. From it Gai fetches another pillow, and on the way back, he retrieves lube, condoms, and lays a kunai down onto the bedside table. His knots are usually easy to undo, but it never hurts to be prepared. He’s fond of his forehead-protector, of course, but he’s fond of Kakashi’s happiness more. After relinquishing the pillow, Gai returns to the cupboard to collect a familiar, but largely unopened, little box, and Kakashi either groans at the sight of it or because he’s smashing his face into the extra pillow, it’s hard to be sure.

Gai settles back onto the bed, smoothing the edge of the throw as he does. He slides his hand back under Kakashi’s shirt and vest, enjoying the contrasting sensations of Kakashi’s skin and the metal threads. Kakashi jolts as Gai’s fingers find the edge of his ribs, but then he calms as the touch trails down his spine.

“Don’t fall asleep on me again, love,” Gai says. It’s only happened once, months ago now, and while Gai’s dick definitely hadn’t been pleased, he’d been laughing too much to care. Kakashi had snoozed for twenty, maybe thirty minutes, before stirring again, groggy and confused and then _mortified_. Despite Gai’s reassurances, he’d slunk off back to his apartment and avoided Gai all week. It was probably just as well that he did, because Gai couldn’t help but tease him about it whenever they bumped into each other.

As expected, Kakashi tenses. “Are you ever going to let that go?”

Gai _could_ – but riling him up is much more fun. “Once we’re retired, I promise.”

Kakashi huffs. “That’ll be never.”

There are many things that Gai could say to that, but for the moment, the matter of their deaths is neither here nor there. Kakashi’s thoughts often spiral into dark, perilous places; not _unimaginable_ places, though. Gai is no stranger to grief himself, and he imagines the darkest corners of Kakashi’s mind as a beautiful, ghastly, derelict home surrounded by the Nara Forest and abandoned to the cold, the wet, and the winter storms. (If he pictures it like the old Hatake compound, then Kakashi is never to know). It must be easy to get lost in a place like that.

The lube bottle crinkling and spurting over Gai’s hand eases the tension. Kakashi’s smile returns, and he hugs the pillow as best he can without the use of his hands. Gai should be used to handling lube by now, but the slipperiness still catches him by surprise. Some of it dollops down onto Kakashi’s arse and Gai sucks in his lips, a little embarrassed but figuring the lube may as well be there.

Even still, he manages to forgets his fingers are covered in lube when he rubs his hand down Kakashi’s hip, smearing it in two, sticky streaks. _Whoops_ , he mutters, laughing; wiping it away only makes it worse. Kakashi wiggles in the indignant, _hurry up_ way that Gai has come to recognise, and the seams of his trousers creak under the strain. Gai is only too eager to oblige. He replaces some of the lost lube with another squirt of the bottle, never too careful, and places his other hand, this time, into the dip of Kakashi’s back. Kakashi jolts, all keyed up again - but excited this time, impatient. Gai teases a finger inside, unable to deny that Kakashi struggling to spread his legs really rather turns him on.

“Just put them – _ah_ –”

Gai adds a second finger without delay, but hesitates at the third. Kakashi isn’t usually so tense; his huffs aren’t entirely without pain. Gai digs his fingers in deep, hastening his pursuit of Kakashi’s pleasure. With his free hand, he coaxes Kakashi back up onto his knees, just far enough to palm a hand over his cock. It does the trick. A breathy, _oh god_ is Gai’s reward and he grins, pumping his fingers faster. Kakashi attempts to reach back for Gai’s elbow only to remember the forehead-protector around his wrists. He laughs, cursing _fuck_ , and tips back his head instead to meet Gai’s mouth in a kiss - if it can be called that. It’s barely a kiss. Kakashi can’t control his mouth long enough not to pant, so Gai just presses his lips into the mask-less pale of his neck instead, kissing the pink skin that the village never sees.

“I’d have you like this every day,” Gai whispers.

Kakashi laughs, hips stuttering down against Gai’s fingers. He’s beautiful like this, mostly clothed and debauched. Gai palms his cock clumsily, focusing instead on the sloppy sound of working him open. They both know that Kakashi could come from this and it’s a tantalising thought. But Gai has another, more tempting thought, and he squeezes Kakashi gently and slides a third finger inside.

Kakashi hardly seems to notice it this time, and he hardly seems to know what to do with his hands. If he weren’t bound, he might reach back to Gai’s neck or down to their thighs grinding together. He likes tousling Gai’s hair during their passions. Gai’s hair is naturally straight, but with enough encouragement, it will stick up at odd angles and make Kakashi laugh.

“Ah - _uh_ \- I’m good, I’m good.”

“I know,” Gai replies, continuing anyway. He lifts his hand from Kakashi’s cock and settles it on his hip instead, still thrusting his fingers between Kakashi’s trapped legs. His arm catches on the waistband of Kakashi’s trousers and he enjoys the sound of the clothes protesting despite Kakashi’s happy, gasping breaths. Kakashi’s hips chase Gai’s hand, needy but futile, and judging from his whine he’s _very_ good, in fact - almost _too_ good, Gai thinks, reluctant to give Kakashi’s body what it wants just yet.

He tips Kakashi back onto his stomach. There’s an _oof_ but no real protest at the shove, and Gai smiles as he steadies himself on either side of Kakashi’s legs. It’s easier to reach deeper like this, press harder, work his hand faster between Kakashi’s legs. Gai fingers him like that until his voice rises almost to intelligibility (“G-god - _fuck!_ ”) and then just as he tenses up, spine rigid, his face threatening to slack, Gai slips his fingers out. Kakashi all but shouts his outrage into the pillow, swearing high and mighty as he shudders, heaving, but not quite reaching orgasm.

“ _Fuck’s sake_!” he hisses, but he’s smiling, too, so he can’t be all that mad. “Fucking _god_ \- fuck’s, fuck _sake_ Gai -”

Gai rubs a thumb over Kakashi’s back in not-apology. Kakashi doesn’t want an apology anyway - on a good day, he might even ask Gai to edge him again. On a not-so-good day, he’s too impatient to suffer through all that pleasure again, no matter how much he enjoys it, and today that seems to be the case. Once again, he tries to spread his legs and earns himself the _snap!_ of trouser waistband instead.

“Oh for -”

“Do you want me to remove anything?” Gai asks, tugging at Kakashi’s trousers, his elasticated boxers, and then the bunched-up mesh vest and shirt. He can’t help but run his fingers across the mesh - back and forth, back and forth, applying just enough pressure to feel the metal dip into Kakashi’s skin. Hurting him is the last thing Gai wants, but he knows that Kakashi likes a bit of heavy petting, and this probably isn’t too far off.

There’s a huff of laughter from Kakashi. “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Gai blushes. His cock is half-hard and he hasn’t even touched it, but he’s too distracted by Kakashi’s clothes to do anything about it. “I can’t deny it.”

“Then don’t,” Kakashi says, as simple as that. “It’s fine.”

“The mesh?”

“Well - the attention.”

It’s muttered with dripping sarcasm, practically a drawl, but Gai hears the admission. Affection swells in his chest like a chakra gate bursting open. He abandons the petting to kiss Kakashi’s instead, up his neck and under his ear, bracing himself on either side of Kakashi’s forehead-protector bound hands.

“I’m grateful you indulge me,” Gai says.

Kakashi’s blushing too, and he looks anywhere but Gai’s face as though to hide it. “Well, I can’t say it’s hard.”

Not anymore, perhaps. But once, they were children and friends, teenagers and something, young men and something more. They’ve always been rivals and Kakashi _has_ always indulged him, ever so reluctantly, but it’s not always been easy for him, Gai knows.

“Mind you, something _is_ hard though,” Kakashi says as an afterthought, smiling crookedly. He shifts back across the sheets, just brushing Gai’s tented boxers and thighs. Gai hisses through his teeth and Kakashi laughs. “You gonna get on with it, big guy?”

Gai shoves out of his boxers instead of answering. His cock is definitely interested now, and he interests it some more with a few rough strokes. There’s always a moment - always - where he presses the tip of his cock into Kakashi and it seems as though Kakashi’s body will resist him. It’s only ever a moment, now, when before it was reason for worry, for more lube and greater patience; Gai slips inside and Kakashi hums, his expression barely twitching, his mouth falling slack. Gai loves this part. He loves every part of Kakashi - of _loving_ Kakashi - but he’s particularly fond of Kakashi allowing himself to enjoy something as private and intimate as this.

Gai tries his best not to sniffle. To think their rivalry has come so far!

“ _Gai_.”

He blinks at the drawl, noticing Kakashi’s raised eyebrow. Even bound, Kakashi manages to twist his hands palm-up as though to say, _come on?_ Gai flusters and scrubs his eyes with the back of his hand.

“No need to get emotional.”

“Of course,” Gai agrees, and he thinks of saying something flowery but Kakashi’s next groan might not be of pleasure. Instead, he braces himself on either side of Kakashi’s chest and begins a slow retreat of his hips. Just as his cock threatens to pop free, he drives back in again, slowly at first, ever so slow, but then snapping in with speed.

Kakashi hums, eyes slipping shut. He tends to babble when embarrassed, which Gai finds endlessly endearing, but not during sex. For all that Kakashi laughs and teases as they wrestle in bed, he can be awfully quiet too. Gai doesn't mind. He can be loud enough for the both of them - and if not him, then the slap of their bodies meeting, the creak of the bed, and the kiss of their thighs.

Gai sits back on his heels, gripping the bottom of Kakashi’s shirt instead of his hips. He has to twist it tightly to steady himself, and the collar stretches down to reveal more of Kakashi’s mask and the interlocking mesh. Gai’s blood shouldn’t boil the way it is. He bites his lip and listens to Kakashi’s huffs of pleasure, and as he does, he pictures other outfits he could undress Kakashi from. Then he remembers the box by their beside, and he knows that if they have another round, he’ll have to tie Kakashi down entirely, maybe unclothed this time or maybe _not_ , and leave him at the mercy of one of their favourite toys. The vibrator, Gai decides, the large one. He could fuck himself on Kakashi’s cock in the meantime or simply just watch; both are appealing, and Gai tips his head back and groans.

Kakashi presses his hands into the headboard, trying to find leverage. “You’ll owe me a shirt,” he pants, barely opening his eyes. The black tomoe _swirl_ in his sharingan as he lifts himself to his elbows, his arms and shoulders shaking.

 _Good_ , Gai thinks, shoving him back down. Amusement wrinkles around Kakashi’s eyes. Still, Gai untangles from the shirt and sweeps his hands down Kakashi’s back instead, spreading his fingers over his spine, hips, and then underneath to his stomach. Kakashi bucks backwards, almost startled, and then thrusts back again as Gai pulls his cock free and retreats across the bed.

“Hey -”

As lovely as Kakashi is right now, Gai’s had enough of the trousers. He yanks them off, boxers and all, and Kakashi hardly has the time to process his newfound freedom before Gai rolls him onto his back.

“Give me your hands.”

Kakashi makes a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan, but complies. Gai hooks his fingers over the metal plate of the forehead-protector and brings Kakashi's hands to his mouth. With his other hand, he finally, _finally_ , spreads Kakashi's legs, and Kakashi inhales deeply as Gai pumps himself back inside.

Gai can feel his legs shaking, but he’ll last. He leans down and steals a kiss, first from Kakashi’s throat and then from his mouth. Gai nips his lip and Kakashi all but bites him back; the Hatake clan canines are a high risk for so little reward, but Gai can’t say he particularly minds. He likes a challenge after all. Holding himself on the brink of release is another worthwhile pursuit - and it’s the one challenge he always wins. They don’t _usually_ count their in-bed (or not in-bed, as the case may be) activities towards the challenge tally, but if they did, then Gai would be leagues ahead. A stamina challenge is a guaranteed victory. Kakashi would _probably_ deny it, but then Gai could simply stick his hand down Kakashi’s pants and that would be that.

“Move back a bit,” Kakashi mutters, tugging the forehead-protector from Gai’s grasp.

Gai pauses to props himself up onto his elbows. Kakashi’s face is almost as red as his sharingan, but only one eye smiles as he loops his hands behind Gai’s neck. The knot has started to loosen, and one end of the forehead-protector trails down Gai’s throat. He smiles and shuffles a little closer, knocking Kakashi’s legs into spreading wider.

Kakashi shudders, his body tight. Gai can’t help but kiss him again, rocking slowly into the pleasure, enjoying himself and enjoying his partner in this and all manner of things.

“Nearly?”

“Like you need to ask,” Kakashi says, fisting Gai’s hair. It’s probably supposed to be admonishing, but it only serves to turn Gai on. “If you edge me again, I _swear_ -”

Gai learned how to read Kakashi’s moods _years_ ago, and he’s only all the more expressive in bed. Again, Kakashi will likely deny it, and so will everybody else in the village, no doubt, but Gai can’t be fooled. He reaches blindly to Kakashi’s cock, feeling it twitch and sputter prematurely, and hearing Kakashi hiss.

Gai could bring him to orgasm in a few quick strokes, but - “Do you want me to?”

As predicted, Kakashi manages the first syllable of a denial before snapping his mouth shut. His teeth click loudly. The look he levels Gai with is condescending - _no need to look smug_ , it says - and after a moment, he huffs a laugh to himself, blushing all the way up to his ears. “Fuck. Yeah, all right.”

 _Just once_ , Gai thinks, muffling Kakashi’s groan with a kiss. He squeezes his hand around Kakashi’s cock and picks up the pace with his hips, digging his knees into the mattress to better angle himself inside. He slides a hand under Kakashi’s back to raise him up, and the almost forgotten shirt and mesh vest slip down his chest and gather under his arms. Gai would very much like to tug them both back down, but his fingers are a little busy with pumping Kakashi’s cock.

“God, _god_ -”

“Last chance,” Gai says, feeling almost _silly_ with glee.

Kakashi gasps, laughs “Oh, fuck _off_ ,” and then shudders so almost at release -

Gai pulls out and Kakashi _headbutts_ him.

“Fuck!” Kakashi hisses, maddened and apologetic and yet _laughing_ still. He shakes and twists and must be _so close_ ; his hips bump into Gai's and he can hardly seem to control himself, gasping and swearing. “Sorry, didn't mean - _shit_ -”

Gai kisses his cheek and all is forgiven. “Again?” he asks, jokes really, since he knows what the answer will be.

“ _No_. God, you'll kill me,” Kakashi wheezes, but he doesn’t sound like he minds _too_ much. He crosses his ankles behind Gai’s back, already encouraging him. “Come on. Just -”

 _Gently_ , Gai thinks, sinking back inside. Kakashi is all but vibrating around him, wound up so tight that he's barely seconds away. He tosses his head as Gai's cock eases him back open, but his mouth moves without a sound. Gai cups his face and kisses him slowly, and still Kakashi shakes, overwrought and needy and tipping over the edge.

There’s no swearing this time, Kakashi biting hard on his lip. It’s almost a shame. Gai fucks him through it, just how they like; he pants where Kakashi has no energy to, throwing his head back in a daze of pleasure. Everything is tight and blissful and ready to snap, and Gai groans as he spills, turning his face into the flush on Kakashi’s neck.

The bed creaks as they roll onto their sides. Gai can hardly keep his eyes open, but he remembers to loosen the knot binding Kakashi’s hands. The forehead-protector drops free with a soft _thump_ onto the mattress. Kakashi kisses him in thanks.

“Okay?” Gai asks; _he_ feels okay, his knees a little sore but happy overall, dopey and warm. He rubs feeling back into Kakashi’s wrists, still tempted to tie him up again for another round, but tempted just to lie here and snooze, too. As long as Kakashi’s happy.

“I’m fine,” Kakashi says, and Gai’s heard many iterations of _that_ word, too, and he likes this one. Kakashi swings his leg up over Gai’s and inches closer; he’s boiling hot but he shivers as though he’s cold. “You forgot about the box.”

“I did not,” Gai explains, kissing the back of Kakashi’s fingers. “I - have plans.”

Kakashi laughs; it’s barely a sound. “I think I like your plans. Can I take my shirt off, this time?”

Gai smiles. “If you want.”

“Oh, I want,” Kakashi says, yanking off his final layers before rolling Gai onto his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This fought me tooth and nail, so all comments are appreciated :)


End file.
